Talk:Toy Story (series)
What? This page isn't necessary? It about the biggest movie series in Pixar history, I think it deserves a page. SeanWheeler 21:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry but no, the page isn't necessary, it's been discussed by one our admins before. --Aaron 21:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Just because here is a lot of pages related to the Toy Story series, doesn't mean the series doesn't warrant an article. In fact, a lot of wikis have articles on the general subject. Look at Sonic News Network article on the Sonic series, the Mario series on Super Mario Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts series on Kingdom Hearts Wiki. We even have an article on Pixar! SeanWheeler 21:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: RaptorWiki said he was only suggesting contributing to the articles. He said the article is okay now. SeanWheeler 23:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree with Aaron. Yes, the Toy Story series has been Pixar's largest, and it should get the credit and attention it deserves. But what I'd like to know is, what new content could be added to this page? If it's just a listing of all the different pages (film, video games, etc), isn't that already accomplished by the Toy Story categories? Is a launching page for the other pages really that valuable? --Jeff (talk) 23:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Jeff, there's no point in making a page for the whole franchise. Unless it was something like a Marvel movie, which has years and years of story, many sequels, easter eggs, and merchandise then it could merit it's own "series"/"franchise" page, but it would just repeat the same thing if we made one for Toy Story. --Aaron 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I did not say it was ok to create, I said to talk about it here. We can get feedback so we can make a decision based on consensus. I said that I didn't say "no", but I didn't say "go do it" either. Personally, I don't think it is needed. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 01:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well there's a no from me. A "series" page isn't needed. --Aaron 01:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well Aaron, from your Marvel movie description, it sounds like the Toy Story series could fit. Just to play devils advocate, look what has come out of this group of movies - 3 movies over 15 years, short films, toys, theme park attractions, etc. OK, I'm still not convinced we need a separate page but there is a lot of stuff. Most of it can be found from the main categories. But what category or where would something like theme park attractions go? They don't fit into a specific movie. --Jeff (talk) 02:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::From what I understand of your question, all of the theme park attractions that have been created on the wiki have been added to the basic Attractions category. --Aaron 02:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Obviously I didn't look too hard! :) Hey, on a similar topic, did you ever create the real-life location category we were talking about? I think the Attractions category should be a sub-category of that. --Jeff (talk) 02:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::No actually, I never got around to making the El Capitan Theatre page, so I never created the category, I'm still looking for different images of the theater. Sure, the Attractions category could fit in. Also, I asked you another question, maybe you forgot, I don't know but I was asking, Would you like to create a page for Hidden City Cafe and Fenton's Ice Cream? Or would you rather have someone else do it? I'm only asking because I understand you are busy. --Aaron 02:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I would like to create them but just haven't had the time. If someone else does before me that's totally fine with me! But maybe I'll have time over the next couple of weeks, at least get the pages started. --Jeff (talk) 03:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::So do we remove this page? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe someone could add a history section? SeanWheeler 18:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't understand the history section comment? But as for Ryan's question, yes, I think we should remove it. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 23:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree, it should be deleted. --Aaron 03:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Deleted. I am removing the Talk category from this page. --Jeff (talk) 03:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC)